1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for making decorative bows of ribbon where the ribbon is wrapped, punched, cut, and stapled to a card with the resultant bow having one or more integral tails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for making bows of ribbon is old in the art. Such apparatus forms bows of ribbon by wrapping the ribbon into loops, which are punched or die cut at the middle and stapled to a card, which permits the loops to be fanned and formed into a decorative bow. Such bows may have one or more tails, which were formed of separate strips of ribbon that were separately attached to the cards. This procedure is expensive as it requires additional handling of the bows, and it is difficult to securely fasten the tails to the cards, and to obtain a quality product. It is desirable to make a decorative bow product where the tails are an integral part of the product and which does not require separate handling during manufacture. No comparable apparatus which makes bows having one or more integral tails is available. In my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 421,185, filed Oct. 13, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,636, bows having integral tails, and manufactured by the apparatus of the present invention, are described in greater detail.